Harry's Big Decision
by AlexThompson
Summary: What happens when The Boy Who Lived winds up in a love triangle? Decision time! Who will he chooose? Who will take him? HG HHr
1. The Awakening

Harry's Big Decision

Chapter 1

The day had started like any other at Privet Drive. Harry awoke to his uncles complaints about his owl Hedwig.

"Don't see why you still have that ruddy bird!" Roared his uncle, " nothing but a pain in my side."

" I keep telling you, I keep her because she was a gift, and she is the only way for me to communicate with my friends." Harry retorted.

"Just keep that bloody thing quite," grumbled his uncle.

Harry ignored him, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as he sat down at the table an owl swooped in from the open kitchen window, causing his aunt to squeal in fright. The barn owl dropped two letters into his lap. He opened the letter with Ron's horrid scribble first.

_Harry,_

_Mum wanted me to ask if you would like to come spend the rest of the summer with us (as if I need to ask). We will be over as soon as we receive your letter. This time Harry, make sure the fireplace is open! Hope all is well._

_-Ron_

He quickly wrote a reply to Ron, and then opened the second letter.

_Harry,_

_I am sure by now that you have read Ron's letter. I thought I would slip this letter out with his. I can't wait to see you Harry. When you arrive I would like to talk with you, just the two of us. Hope you are well._

_-Ginny_

Harry looked up from the letter. "What could she possibly want to talk about?" he thought. He thought on the subject a few more moments before he snapped back to reality.

He gave his response to Hedwig and went to his room to pack, knowing that Ron would arrive in less than an hour.

Ron arrived about forty-five minutes later, just as Harry had anticipated, but he was not alone.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione! Wow, what a surprise!" Harry exclaimed hugging her back.

Dudley and the Dursleys were hiding in their usual corner, trying to avoid contact with the, "freaks," but Harry could see out of the corner of his eye, the porkers eye's running up Hermione's body.

Harry slowly turned to where Hermione was on the other side of him so Dudley could not see her.

"So, Harry, all packed mate?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, everything is at the foot of the steps."

Ron went first into the fireplace with all of Harry's luggage. When he had gone, Harry and Hermione stepped into the fireplace together.

Harry gave his aunt and uncle a smug grin and said, " until next summer!" Harry dropped the floo powder and they were gone.

Harry felt the strange feelings as he shot through the floo network and into the living room of the Burrow.

"Harry dear!" Cried out Mrs. Weasley as she gave him a hug. "How are you dear? You look so thin, you must have some cake!"

Harry opened his mouth to politely refuse, but Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a look that caused him to gulp and he knew he couldn't object, and he just sat down at the table quietly.

After Harry reluctantly ate the chocolate cake, Mrs. Weasley smiled and dismissed him to go on upstairs. As he climbed the stairs and began to pass Ginny's room, she came out.

"Harry! Good to see you!"

"Hi Ginny, it's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen………….can we talk Harry?"

"Of course Ginny."

Ginny opened her door again and led Harry in before closing the door behind him.

"Did you get my letter I sent?"

"Yeah, and you were right, I read it after Ron's."

She laughed nervously, " Guess you are wondering the real reason I wrote to you huh?"

"Actually, I have been wondering that."

"Perhaps this will explain why."

She handed him a letter with Sirius' familiar handwriting. He read the letter quietly.

_Ginny,_

_Don't worry about Harry, he will come around, he is just more like his father than I hoped he would be. You can fix that though. With a good woman and some love he will come around. Write back soon._

_-Sirius_

"So, you were talking to him too?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, he helped me through a lot."

"What does he mean by I will come around?"

"Don't you get it?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really."

"Does this tell you?" She asked and raised to her tip-toes and kissed him passionately, slowly, Harry recovered from the shock and kissed her back tenderly. "How did I not know," he thought to himself.

Happy stopping place……………..please Review!


	2. The Race is On

Thank you pettybureaucrat for your kind review….here is my next chapter

Chapter 2

The days ensuing the kiss were both awkward and tense. Harry and Ginny quickly announced they were back together at dinner the evening after Harry's arrival. Everyone took it well, rather expected it really, all except Hermione. After hearing the news she had dashed out the front door and into the garden.

Ron had immediately followed Hermione into the garden, where he attempted to calm her down to no avail. Even though Ron and Hermione were still together Ron couldn't help but feel they had drifted apart, and this was proving it.

"Hermione…..what's wrong? You should be happy for them………they are made for each other!" Ron pleaded with her.

"Why should Ginny have him? He turned her away once!" Hermione fired back.

"I can't believe I am hearing this! You are jealous of her!" Ron roared, temper rising.

"I am not! Why would I be!" She retorted.

"Because you want to be with him! I knew we were drifting and now I know why!" Ron fired at her and stalked off.

Hermione was left in the garden crying, and for the next few days it seemed like all she did.

After about the third day of Harry's arrival he began to wonder if he and Ginny had done the right thing in getting back together so soon. He may have been an idiot when it came to understanding women but he did know when he had done something to upset a friend. He decided he would go for a walk and talk with Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why don't you want me and Ginny together?"

" I don't know Harry, it just doesn't seem right… I just don't think you should…" she responded quietly.

"But why? You have to have a reason." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Harry! I love you! I don't want to see you with another girl! I want you to myself!" She yelled and started to cry.

"Hermione………." Harry spoke softly, " what about Ron? You two were so happy together."

"We broke up the other day….."

"Why?"

"Because of you Harry!"

"Hermione………you and Ron……….you work…………..me and you……we don't…. it isn't meant to be…"

"So that kiss that we shared before we left the train for summer……..you mean it didn't mean anything?"

"Of course it did, I was confused Hermione, but you were there, you listened to me………you made me feel like I could do anything, and I just let my emotions take over. Hermione, I love Ginny, not you."

Hermione's eyes turned to the darkest of black and she pulled her wand form her pocket.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I WILL HEX YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH! SAY YOU LOVE ME AND NOT HER!"

"Hermione! What has gotten into you! I don't love you like that! And I never will!"

At that moment Hermione's eyes changed back to their normal shade of brown and the tears returned.

"I cant believe you Harry! You lead me on and then you do this! Why Harry!"

"Hermione I was confused!"

The next few days were more awkward and tense than the last. With Harry and Hermiones row and Ron and Hermiones row, Hermione had taken all of her frustrations out on Ginny causing stress on her's and Harry's young relationship. Harry turned to the only person he could now.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know what to do, Ron and Hermione are broken up, my fault, Ron and I are having rows now, my fault, and mine and Ginny's relationship is getting stressed, my fault." He said quickly, " what can I do?"

"Well dear, first off you should make it clear to Ron that you have no intention of taking Hermione, and then you need to assure Ginny you are staying with her." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"But they wont believe me, I have tried Mrs. Weasley." He pleaded.

"Then I shall have a talk with them." She said in a motherly way. " I want you on the other hand to take Hermione to Diagon Alley and try and explain to her that you wont leave Ginny for her."

"Yes ma'am" he said, defeated.

"Hermione will be waiting for you in room 10 at the Leaky Cauldron. Good luck dear."

Harry followed Mrs. Weasley's orders and proceeded to Diagon Alley via the Floo network and quickly went up the stairs to the room Hermione was in. He knocked once and stepped in.

Harry looked to the bed and found Hermione there, still crying slightly, but something was wrong. Harry went and sat on the bed beside her, and took her hand in his.

"Hermione……….please don't cry…."

"Why don't you want to be with me Harry?"

"Just because I don't want to be with you as your boyfriend doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend still."

"I won't let her take you from me." Hermione said in a low menacing tone.

End of Chapter……………………please……………..REVIEW! I will try and post another Chapter tomorrow if you all meet my REVIEW demands. Thank you and have a great day!


	3. The Long Haul

Thanks to the select few who have me on their alert list and actually review. Please keep up the reviews, and if you haven't, please start!

Ok I have received a complaint about how they don't understand the time this is taking place. It is after Half Blood Prince, but things will be different. Hogwarts will be opened again and you will find out why, all questions of when it is will be answered soon. Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and as my gift to you I will try and update everyday until the New Year if I find review numbers sufficient. Now, on with the show!

A quick Disclaimer: the phrase "Oh look" by Malfoy is from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" Also by Malfoy the word "Weaselturd" is a word from a PC game called Stronghold Crusader.

Chapter 3

Harry returned to the burrow completely dissatisfied with the way Hermione had handled the situation. No matter what he said she just wouldn't believe that he wouldn't leave Ginny for her. As Hermione became more and more infuriated with Harry, the more he began to doubt himself, how this had happened he didn't know. This was a time he wished Sirius was here, he really needed someone to talk to, but he knew his best bet was with Ginny, even if it would cause more strain on an already stressed relationship.

Harry had confided in Ginny about the goings on between him and Hermione and sought her opinion on what he should do next.

"Harry, all you can do is tell her you don't care for her that way, even though she isn't listening."

"Why wont she just listen though? Why this sudden change?"

"A kiss can be a powerful thing Harry, and apparently she felt enough emotion in the one you gave her to lead her on"

"But.." he began but stopped as soon as he saw the owl swoop into the bedroom dropping to letters onto the bed in front of them.

Harry picked up the letters. He immediately dropped it when he saw the Hogwarts seal on the back.

"Hogwarts, but they are closed aren't they Harry?"

"I thought they were, but I don't know, let's find out." He said as he ripped open his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that due to the demands from the school governors and the families of students, Hogwarts will open its doors once more for students on September 1st. Enclosed is a list of materials that you will need for the coming year, also, you will find your ticket for the train which will leave at precisely 10 a.m. September 1st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistess

"Well…….the school is opening once more, and McGonagall is Headmistress." Harry said lightly.

"Are you going back Harry?"

"I don't know Gin, I still have to find the horcruxes of Voldemort. I have a war to fight."

"So you are just gonna leave me to go back alone Harry!"

"You wont be alone, Ron and Hermione…"

"No Harry!" She cut him off " They won't go back if you don't ! And then Hermione will be all over you!"

"So you want me to go back? Go back for what? There is nothing there for me!"

"There is me Harry! Do I mean that little to you!"

The argument continued until Harry gave into Ginny.

"Ok Ginny, I will go back………..ok?"

"Ok…." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes " I just don't want to be alone Harry….."

" I know Ginny….I am sorry that I was such a jerk……"

" It's ok…"

The remainder of the summer flew by with very few scuffles. Hermione had been quite about the Harry issue and had reconciled with Ron, relieving a lot of pressure and tension from the house.

The day of departure had finally arrived. Over the past month the bond between Harry and Ginny had grown so much that they could seldom be kept from each other. The bond unlike the bond that many teenagers form was one of love, more an emotional bond with very little physical activity aside from the occasional hugs and kisses on the cheek in the morning and before bed in the evening.

As usual, the group was running late to the train station on the 1st. As they ran through the station many guards yelled at them and one even attempted to grab Ginny, but she managed to knee him in the groin as she ran by. They bored the train with their luggage just a minute before it pulled away on the journey to Hogwarts.

"Harry I will see you later mate, I have a prefects meeting and Hermione is finding out who the Head Boy is with her being Head Girl she wanted to meet him."

"Ok Ron, see you later" Harry said as he took Ginny's hand.

"Should we go to our usual compartment Harry?"

"Yeah, Luna and Neville are probably already there."

As Harry and Ginny walked along the hall to the back compartment, who should step in front of them but Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look, if it isn't Potty and Weaselturd." He notices that they are holding hands. "Oh and they are back together, isn't that just so sweet."

"Stuff it Malfoy." Harry said as he reached for his wand.

"Harry don't even bother, I have it covered." Ginny said as she quickly whipped her wand out and performed the best bat bogey hex Harry had ever seen.

They had began to walk on but were stopped by someone stepping from a compartment.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked.

The young woman looked at Ginny and smiled. It was Tonks.

"What are you doing here!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well I am here as the Gryffindor tower guard. That is how the school is reopened. There is an auror for every house and main corridor. We have been brought in for protection incase a dark wizard or you-know-who shows up."

"Well let's hope that I can destroy him before he has the chance." Harry said with a solemn look on his face.

"I am sure you will Harry, now you too get along while I have a talk with the conductor."

Harry and Ginny both said goodbye to talks before continuing down the hall until they came to the last compartment. When they opened the door they were left in shock with what they saw.

Neville and Luna were definitely in the compartment, but what they were doing was nothing short of disgusting. No one in a million years could have pegged Luna and Neville as snoggers, yet here they were going at it like two normal hormone driven teens, not yet aware of the onlookers. Harry cleared his throat and Neville jumped and turned the brightest red when he saw Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Harry………….Ginny………..so nice of you to join us………we didn't know if you had caught the train….." Neville said nervously.

"We ran into a "bogey" problem on the way" Ginny said smiling at Luna who was totally flushed.

The remainder of the ride to Hogwarts was one that was not only long but slightly awkward. Eventually, the train began to slow down.

End of Chapter…………………hope you all liked my twists I added in………I will try and update often but you all must meet my demands…………………please REVIEW my story………………. " All I want for Christmas" is a REVIEW! So REVIEW! Thank you!


	4. The Arrival

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Since you are keeping your end of the deal, I will mine and update. Hope you like it.

Pettybureaucrat: Malfoy is most definitely not the HB. I think the stories in which he is are far too common. Malfoy represents the scum of scum in my stories, I don't plan on giving him any glory. As you can tell I am not a Malfoy fan. On a lighter note, I wont have any scenes in which the young couples "Go too far." Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, thanks for your comments!

Chapter 4

As Harry and Ginny began to step off of the Hogwart's Express their ears were greeted by the familiar voice of their half-giant friend Hagrid. As usual Hagrid was at Hogsmeade station to round up the first years and take them on the traditional boat ride to the castle while the older students went to the carriages. 

Once in their carriage Ginny looked at Harry and he seemed to understand what she was thinking, "where are Ron and Hermione?" Ron had told Harry that he would return after the prefect meeting, but he never did, had something happened? The thought was chased from Harry's head when he saw Hermione through the carriage window, with a young man he didn't recognize. Harry could feel his anger rising, though he didn't know why.

"Harry is something wrong?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, very wrong" he said angrily as he threw open the door and jumped out of the carriage and headed straight for Hermione.

Hermione noticed Harry approaching and smiled wickedly.

"Oh Harry, you remember Viktor don't you? He decided to continue his education here at Hogwarts, isn't that wonderful?" Hermione said with that maniacal grin still on her face.

"Oh yeah, just fabulous. Where is Ron?"

"Oh I dumped him when I found out Viktor here was head boy!"

"Head Boy eh? Let me go ahead and stop the ego from swelling!" Harry shouted and drew back his fist and landed a solid blow to Krum's jaw.

"Harry what are you doing!" Hermione said stepping between the boys after spraying something quickly on herself. She stood looking Harry in the eye.

A strange scent entered Harry's nostrils and he began to calm down. Then he said:

"Maybe he will stay away from my girl from now on," he said putting his arm around Hermione and pulling her towards the castle, with that grin still on her face.

The "Welcome Back Feast" proved to be quite different than any of previous years. Harry and Hermione sat at one end of the table, while Ginny sat with Luna, Neville, and Ron at the other end. Ginny couldn't believe what she had seen once she arrived at the school. Harry didn't seem himself at all, and in part, she was right.

After everyone had taken their seats Professor McGonagall stood before the students and commanded silence.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, as many of you know the school is only back under the condition of aurors being present in all heavy trafficked parts of the school. Please treat them with the respect that you treat your teachers and parents with. Now let us begin the feast."

With that the feast began.

After finishing their meal, Hermione suggested they go for a walk. Harry quickly stood up and took her by the hand. They quickly made their way out of the Great Hall.

Ginny watched as Harry ran from the Great Hall.

"What is wrong with him?" Ginny asked the group.

"I don't know Gin, what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I think Hermione put a spell on him Ron, I think she seduced him." Ginny said.

"Hermione seduce Harry? After she had just left me for Krum? That makes no sense Ginny." Ron stated.

"Well everything doesn't have to make sense, especially in the wizarding world." Luna piped up.

"I don't know what's happened but I intend to find out!" Ginny said in a slightly loud voice, before getting up and dashing out of the Great Hall.

Harry awoke the next morning with a horrible splitting headache. He looked around the dormitory, he was the first to wake, he decided he would go down to the common room to wait for Ginny, completely unaware of the events of the night before.

After about fifteen minutes of being alone Hermione entered the common room.

"Morning Harry." She said brightly with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning Hermione……"

"You were great last night Harry."

"Last night… what happened last night?"

"Let's just say I have never……….squealed like that before….." She said with that smile still in place.

"What did you do to me Hermione!"

"Oh nothing Harry, nothing at all" she said trying her best to put on an innocent act.

"Hermione I swear if you……" she sprays something in his face and his temper drops.

"Harry…..will you go with me to breakfast?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sure…" he said somewhat subdued.

At that moment Ginny came down the stairs.

"Hermione, what have you done to him!" Ginny said fired up.

"I haven't done anything to him!" Hermione retorted trying to sound hurt, " he has just got some taste now!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Ginny yelled at her as Harry sat and watched the quarreling girls.

"What can I say, he wants me not you!"

"No you have done something too him and I will find out!

SMACK

Ginny had slapped Hermione clean across the face causing Hermione's nose to break and causing her to run out of the common room.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked as he ran off after Hermione.

Ginny fell onto the couch and curled up into a ball, crying softly……what was she going to do?

The rest of the day went by as the night before had. Harry and Hermione going around together, while Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna went around together. Believe it or not, Malfoy didn't even bother the Weasleys about the current situation. This was probably more because he knew if he did, one would explode and hex him to London and back.

For over a week this process continued until Ginny had finally had enough. On Monday of their second week back, Ginny awoke at nearly five in the morning and went to the boys dorm and sat on Harry's bed, and shook him awake.

"Harry……..we need to talk….."

"Yeah Gin, what about?"

"About what Hermione has been doing to you."

"What has Hermione been doing to me?"

"She is seducing you every morning Harry. She is taking you away from us every morning."

Harry looked at her shocked before realizing he couldn't remember even riding in the carriage up to the castle.

"What should I do Ginny?"

"Here, take this, it should resist her attempts to spray you with a love potion."

"Ok, but what should I do when I see her?"

"Give her Hell."

On that note Ginny kissed Harry on the forehead, wished him goodnight, and left the room to return to bed. She was certain that things would be back to normal before long.

End of chapter…….you kiddies know what that means! REVIEW time……so please REVIEW my story…………the more REVIEWs I get, and the sooner I get REVIEWs, the sooner I will POST………….so please REVIEW! Have a wonderful day! 


	5. The Trial

It has been brought to my attention that some don't like the fact that Malfoy is still at Hogwarts despite his actions against Dumbledore in the Half-Blood Prince. I believe the Bible says, " To err is human, to forgive divine." If someone has a problem with this being on here, I do not care. Malfoy is back because it is divine to forgive, he has been forgiven. If you have a problem with this, then go talk to a Satanic cult, because my actions will not be swayed. If Malfoy existed in the real-world the Christian thing to do would be to forgive him, which I have done in my story.

Now that my soap box is over, many thanks to the rest of you who gave helpful reviews. I must request though that if someone has anything negative to say about my actions of how I am using the characters, to keep their mouths shut. Just to make some whiners happy though, Malfoy will have to answer for his actions on Dumbledore.

A quick disclaimer: These phrases in this chapter by Ginny, " It may well be that God damns a liar less than him that throws his life away for pride" and "Life is Gods most precious gift, and no principle, however, glorious may justify the taking of it." Are quotes by Reverend Hale in Author Miller's play, "The Crucible."

A quick note: "The Crucible" will become very important in the future chapters of the story. A crucible is a vessel made of material that does not melt easily; used for high temperature chemical reactions. Keep this in mind in the future.

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since the "seduction" had occurred. Since then Hermione had been running around by herself, while the rest of the group reunited. Luckily for Harry, Ginny had known just what to do to stop Hermione.

Harry and Ron sat in the common room on a rainy Saturday afternoon playing a quite game of Wizard Chess. All of a sudden Ginny burst through the portrait hole shouting to Harry.

"DID YOU HEAR! DID YOU HEAR!"

"Hear what Ginny?" Harry said as she stopped in front of him and Ron.

"They have arrested Malfoy!"

"What!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"The aurors took him into questioning a few minutes ago."

"What is the charge?" Harry asked.

"Murder……" Ginny said somberly.

Silence filled the room at the word. Everyone had forgiven Malfoy for what he had done, they had all agreed that he was under major pressure, with his parents that is. No one could believe what was happening before them.

After telling the gang what was happening Ginny decided to go and talk to Malfoy, somehow she felt she needed to.

"Malfoy?" she spoke softly as she entered the cell.

"What do you want Weasley?" he sneered.

"I have come to talk to you Malfoy………about your faith."

"Why do you want to talk about my faith?"

"Because if you are convicted you will be hanged Malfoy!"

"So what if I am hanged? It wouldn't be a big deal. I have made my peace with God!"

"Is that so? You do realize you are charged with a murder that you only committed will under a spell."

"I wasn't under a spell." He said cockily, " I knew what I was doing!"

"Malfoy I know that is a lie. I urge you to tell them that you were controlled!"

"I wont that is a lie!"

"Life is Gods most precious gift, and no principle, however, glorious may justify the taking of it."

"Spare me your pity Weasley."

" Malfoy, it is no pity that brought me here. It was my faith, and it may well be that God damns a liar less than him that throws his life away to pride. I urge you to give your lie!"

With those words she gave him one last look and left the cell.

A month had passed since Ginny had talked in the cell with Malfoy, and he still had not confessed. Everyone knew he had been controlled when he had committed the crime, yet he would not admit it, he refused to compromise his pride by confessing that someone had controlled him.

Over the course of the next few days Malfoy was transferred to a holding cell at the Ministry to await trail. After the trial had finished and the teachers who had been there as witnesses returned, the students were summoned to the Great Hall for a meeting.

Once everyone was settled in a sit at their House Tables, Professor McGonagall called for silence.

"As many of you know your fellow student, Draco Malfoy, had his trial this morning. I am here to announce to you the verdict."

The room was silent.

"After a thorough examination and cross examination Mr. Malfoy refused to admit he was being controlled during the time he committed the crime of murder last year. Since there was no confession, the verdict was Guilty. Mr. Malfoy will not be returning to Hogwarts. He will be sent to Azkaban until May 1st which is when he shall die of hanging." She choked alittle on the word die. "let us all have a moment of silence in respect of Mr. Malfoy."

After leaving the Great Hall Harry and Ginny decided to take a trip down to Hagrids.  
As they approached the door they heard the familiar barking of Fang. As Harry raised his hand to knock, the door swung open. Hagrid stood in front of them.

"Oh, Hello Harry….and Ginny" he said with a smile, " why the long faces?"

"He has been sentenced to death" Harry said, still in disbelief.

"No? they couldn'!" Hagrid said in incredulity.

"They did. It is scheduled for May 1st." Ginny said

Hagrid was silent for a few moments still not able to believe that Malfoy was going to die by the rope. As much as they couldn't stand Malfoy, they didn't want to see him die.

End of Chapter...Now please give me REVIEWS! I need REVIEWS! 


	6. Visiting Hours

First off……..thanks to those of you who did not send reviews criticizing little things in my story, such as the way I use the characters. I have said it once and will say it again. This is my story and no one else's, therefore I can use the characters any way I see fit. If someone has a problem with it then they can tell it to someone who cares, because I certainly do not! I will use the characters the way I want! Thank you.

Disclaimer: Malfoy has a speech in this chapter, and parts of it are from Arthur Miller's "The Crucible"…………… "If you are the High Court, your word is good enough, tell them Malfoy broke to his knees and wept like a woman, you have taken my soul, now leave me my name."…….. "Because it is my name! And I can never have another in my life! Leave me my name! I can………."……….. " I can! And there is your first marvel that I can! For now I think I do see some shred of goodness in Draco Malfoy. Not enough to weave a banner with, but white enough to keep it from such dogs."

Chapter 6

After the news of the trial had began to set in, life at Hogwarts started to return to normal. The hardest affected by the news, however, was in fact Harry. Though he and Malfoy had disagreed since their first year, he could not help but feel he must help Malfoy. Before the trial Ginny had talked to Malfoy about his faith, and she had told Harry how he didn't seem like he had made his peace with his maker. Harry knew that it was up to him to guide Malfoy to the light of God.

A week after the trial, Harry had received special permission from McGonagall to visit Malfoy in Azkaban on the Saturday following. Everyone seemed startled by Harry's new found determination to help someone whom he had once loathed with a passion.

The only one not taken aback by Harry's new attitude was Ginny, who was quite pleased with herself at talking Harry into doing the task. She had done such a good job that Harry thought the idea was all his.

The days until Harry's trip to Azkaban quickly came, and yet Harry's decision did not waver for one single moment. He awoke early Saturday morning overflowing with confidence about his meeting that lay ahead. He had concocted a plan over the week (really Ginny had) that would, in their opinion, help to show Malfoy the way to God.

There may not have been anything that they could do to save Malfoy physically, but they certainly could save him spiritually, but only if he would listen. Harry was convinced that if anyone could do it, it was him.

Harry arrived at the prison just before ten o'clock that Saturday morning. The guard led him through a series of gates until they came to a small room with two chairs and a table between them. Malfoy was already waiting for them.

"What are you doing here Potter? Come to laugh in my face?" he sneered.

"No, I have come to talk to you as a friend." Harry said kindly disregarding Malfoys rude tone.

"Talk about what?"

"God," Harry said softly, as if speaking to a child.

"Oh please Potter, spare me the Saint Potter routine!"

"Malfoy, I may not be able to save you physically, but I will spiritually."

"Please Potter…….spare me"

"Malfoy, your life may be damned, but don't let corruption have your soul too."

"I have made my peace Potter"

"Have you know? So if you died today you would go to Heaven?"

"I don't know Potter, no one does."

"If you have truly made your peace with God you do."

"What are you saying Potter?"

"I am saying god damns all liars, and you lied to the court Malfoy!"

"So what if I did?"

"Then you aren't right with God."

"What will you have me do?"

"Sign this confession." Harry said, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"This will save me from Hell? What more will it do?"

"This Malfoy, could be a chance to appeal your case and save your life."

"Do you have a quill?"

Harry nodded to Malfoy as he reached into his pocket for a quill and ink.

When Malfoy had signed his name to the confession, an elderly wizard entered the room and picked it up.

"Excellent," the old man said, "now we have proof, I shall take it to the ministry to put on display."

"Display? Why must it be on display? Who are you old man?"

"I am the chief justice of the High Court of the Ministry, Edgar Lewis."

"Why must you put it on display?"

"Why….we must have proof," The old man said.

"If you are the High Court, your word is good enough, tell them Malfoy broke to his knees and wept like a woman, you have taken my soul, now leave me my name." Malfoy said, beginning to quiver.

" We must have proof young sir, which is your signature. Why do you want your name?"

"Because it is my name! And I can never have another in my life! Leave me my name! I can………."

Malfoy begins a tear in the paper.

"Malfoy, you cant!" Harry said.

" I can! And there is your first marvel that I can! For now I think I do see some shred of goodness in Draco Malfoy. Not enough to weave a banner with, but white enough to keep it from such dogs." Malfoy said as he tore the parchment in half and continued to until it was but confetti.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, it looks as if you have made your decision. Your execution will take place on May 1st as scheduled." The old man said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Malfoy……….I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

" I have my goodness now Potter, I am ready for God." Malfoy said as he quietly went to the door and called for the guard. As he started to leave the room he turned to Harry and said, " Thank you Potter." And with that he was gone.

End of chapter……………..hope you all enjoyed it……………..oh and by the way……..you haven't seen the last of Malfoy……….I will update again soon………….now…………….please REVIEW! Thanks!


	7. Life's Curveball

Ok guys……………..I am back………….I have decided, and will stand firmly by my decision, that I will continue to write my fan-fic on the site. I will not let the imbeciles of the site keep me from writing it. I refuse to stand down, and from now on will be stronger and not be pushed into seclusion. Some news to those of you who do not like the Christianity in the story, that does die down slightly, as planned, but it will never be gone completely, I am sticking to my original plan.

I would like to thank a reviewer by the name of "Corey", for it was his barbaric and ignorant review complaining that my grammar was the worst he had ever seen and my story was, "the stupidest" that he had ever read. I really do not even take offense by his review, because of the fact that he himself is just a plagiarizing prick who does not even know how to use the English language. However, now I believe it is time to continue my story, and I shall not falter again in the face of hatred. Boys and girls, this roller coaster has just begun.

One more thing, I am currently in the midst of ACT prep for school, this is really limiting my writing time, I am trying my best to keep updates.

Chapter 7

A day after his trip to Azkaban, Harry received news that in light of recent events, there would be a Halloween Ball on Friday. Harry had wasted no time in asking Ginny to the event. For once, since the trial, Harry felt as though everything could turn out fine, he was, however, sorely mistaken. It is impossible for one to know what lies in their future, but their decisions control it, the question was, could Harry make the right choices?

The days until the dance were both slow and filled with excitement. Not enthusiastic excitement, but excitement of the worst. Only Harry, however, could put and end to it and sift through the smoldering wreckage.

As the ball approached, Hermione had resumed her unusual flirting habits with Harry. Harry, being a typical teenage guy could only avoid the situation for so long, before becoming intrigued and giving into temptation. The timing in which he gave in was his worst yet, the night before the ball.

The night before the dance, after dinner, Hermione had asked Harry if he would help her sneak into the restricted section to retrieve a book she needed. Harry being the good natured boy that he was, agreed to help her. Little did he know that what was about to happen would change his life forever.

Once Harry and Hermione had arrived in the Library, Hermione immediately led him to a far corner, and through a door he didn't know existed. The room in which they had entered was quite cozy, but unlike any other room in the castle, for all there was in this room was a bed covered in silky sheets. As Harry looked at the bed, his attitude changed, for he knew what Hermione had really wanted, "help" with.

Harry stepped toward the door, but Hermione caught his arm.

"Harry, surely you don't want to leave before the fun begins?"

"Um……..actually, I am supposed to help Ginny with some……….stuff…….." Harry said quickly.

"But Harry," she said seductively as her robes fell from her shoulder and stopped on her elbows, just barely covering her, " wont you help me?"

"Hermione………I really must be going, I mean, after all, Ginny is waiting in the common room for me." He said trying not to look at her.

"Don't you want me Harry? It certainly looks as if you do," she said smiling as she looked at his crotch.

"Hermione, this isn't like you, why wont you just leave me alone, I don't see you like that." He said, backing up to the door.

"Harry…….please…….." she pleased with him as she let the robe fall completely off, revealing all of her.

Harry was at a loss of words as he stared at the naked body of a girl whom he had viewed as a sister for so long. Although every fiber of his being was telling him to get away, the hormones were overtaking him, he couldn't move. Hermione began to advance on him, slowly moving closer to him, Harry felt his heartbeat quicken with each step she took.

"Harry, will you at least stay for a little while? I will be good…" she said in an innocent sort of way. All Harry could do was nod as Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him, at that moment, Harry's nightmare began.

The door suddenly burst open and Harry heard his name being called, and saw a red faced Ginny in the door way.

"Harry! How could you! Why did you?" Ginny said as she grew more and more red, her temper rising.

Harry finally snapped to his sense and looked at the scene around him.

"Ginny, I can explain! I swear nothing happened!" He tried desperately but to no avail.

With a scream of anger Ginny was out the door and running up the stairs with Harry at her heels trying to explain.

END OF CHAPTER…………..sorry it took so long……the next one should be out soon………please REVIEW!


End file.
